Change Of Plans
by Winged Goddess
Summary: It starts when lily and James are in 6th year and leads to that fateful night... and wait a minute, They didn't get killed! What happened and how will effect the story line????
1. Prolouge

Happily Ever After.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, exccept Professor Proctor and Crystal Potter.  
  
AN: This is only the Prolouge, the next chapters will be longer, thank you. This is also my first Harry potter Ficc, so please, be gentle. And don't forget to R&R.  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans... Hogwarts favorite couple amoung the students and Teachers. They started their first year at Hogwarts off by hating each other and pulliing pranks. It wasn't until last year, their sixth year, that they found out it was a thin line between love and hate.  
  
~*Sixth Year*~ (The Great Hall)  
  
Everyone was sitting down, enjoying their supper when the mail came, like usual. Owls flew into the great hall delivering their packages like usual. Everyone was to busy opening their own mail to notice that Professor Dumbledor, the HeadMaster, had also got a letter...or two actually. Hee opened the letters and immeddiately thee twinkle in the old mans eyes, which was ALWAYS there, vanished.  
  
Before the students finished their supper Dumbledor stood up.  
  
"Wouls Miss. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter please follow me." Dumbledor said.  
  
With that Lily and James stood from thee Gryffindor table and followed Proffessor Dumbledor, Lily just managgging to give James that "what-did-you-do-to-get-me-in-trouble-this-time" look. James just shrugged his shoulders. They followed Professor Dumbledor to his office.  
  
"sit," Dumbledor said and pointed to 2 chairs beside one another. Lily and James each grabbed a chair and pulled it as far away from one another as possible and then sat. Dumbledor just looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"well, you must be wondering why I have called you here...' Dumbledor began.  
  
"No need Professor, the idoit Potter problebly ddid something to get us in trouble AGAIN! Lily saod sarcastically.  
  
"As if, Evans" James replied.  
  
Professor Dumbledor just gave a sad smile.  
  
"Neither of you are in trouble, I called you here in regards to your family..."  
  
Both Lily and James looked up, with a look of dread. They both knew what was about to happen, they just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Your parents were killed last night by Voldemort..."  
  
"Ooo....h m....y go....d..." Lily said stuttering and burst out into tears.  
  
James just sat there in shock, in total demial, utter disbelief. Then he looked over to Lily, his so-called rival. She sat there breaking down into tears, Dumbledor had just walked over to comfort her. For some strange reason, James couldn't stand to see her cry, or hurt in anyway. And it hurt him to see her like this, even though he had just gone through the same thing.  
  
A little while later, Lily had settled down. She was just sitting there with her tear stained face, in pain. then she finally spoke,  
  
"Professor, what about my sister, Petunia?" Lily asked.  
  
"She was out of the house when the attack happened, she wasn't hurt."  
  
A little relief was seen on Lily's face, not much, but enought to make a difference.  
  
"I can't believe this could happen...." James said outloud.  
  
"I am sorry for both of your losses, I truly am, and I think it would be wise if you to acompany each other back to Gryffindor tower so you can make sure the other doeasn't come into harm, and you are both excused from your classes tomorrow and thee day after."  
  
"Thank you Professor," they both muttered going out the door.  
  
They both set offf towards the Gryffindor tower, looking at their feet, neither one could look at the other in pain, and neither knew why. When they got to the portrait of ther Fat Lady, James muttered the ppassword (godric) and they walked into the common room. It was late at this time and all of Gryffindor were sleeping, so the common room was empty. They were about to go up the spiral staircase leading to the doromitorys when Lily turned around and looked at James.  
  
"James..." she said and started crying again.  
  
James didn't know what to do. He had never tried to comfort crying girls, he usually made them cry. But this was different. He went over to Lily and hugged her to him. He then leaded her out to the soft couch in the common room (it was closer) and craddled her until she stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you James" Lily said and then fell asleep im his arms, on the couch.  
  
"Your welcome lils," James said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
He fell asleep in a daze, never in their lifes had they called each other by their first names...he liked it.  
  
And so after that, things proggressed and they became a couple.  
  
(End prolouge) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (AN: I ddont write sappy too much...)  
  
Ok, so my prolouge sux. Chapter 1, I havee written and its ok. But please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, please REVIEW, Get it??? please REVIEW. Thank You. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter One: Back To Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I Only owm Professor Proctor and Crystal Potter.  
  
AN: Chapter 1. Thats it. I have nothing to say, except I hope you enjoy...  
  
  
  
~*Beginning at 7th year, Boarding Hogwarts train*~  
  
"Lils, I can't believe your Head Girl, that is sooooo cool!" called one of Lily Evans best friends.  
  
Lily had many friends. She was the most popular girl in hogwarts, even though she didn't realize it. Having James Potter as a boyfriend helped a lot too, especially since he was the most popular boy, but she loved him. James knew all to well that he was popular, he just didn't care.  
  
"I know," Lily said, while thinking, 'I wonder who the Head Boy is, and I hope James doesn't kill him because the Heads have their dorms together, Hey! maybe James is head boy...'  
  
"Girls, I gotta go, see you all later" Lily called to her friends and went off to find James.  
  
James was helping his friends, the Marauders, load into their compartment. The Marauders were the Biggest and most well known pranksters in Hogwarts, not to mention all of the 4, well three at least, were the most popular and wanted boys in Hogwarts.  
  
We had James Potter, AKA Prongs, The Leade, most desired, but taken.  
  
Then, Sirus Black, AKA Padfoot, 2nd in command, James best friend, the womans man, and the Jokster.  
  
Then Remus Lupin,AKA Moony, the strong silent type. He was the sensible one and the one to keep them under control.  
  
Then Peter Pettigrew (AN:DIEEEEE...),AKA Wormtail, he was.... well actually no one knew why he was a Marauder, he wasn't good at anything, and was quite litterally a RAT. We think that the others just felt sorry for him...  
  
Well anyways, Lily was searching all around platform 9 ans 3/4's for James. Then she spotted him, loading Peters trunk into the compartment.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled to get his attention.  
  
"Lils!' James called back as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I missed you,"  
  
"me too!"  
  
"Very funny James..."  
  
"I missed you too, my little flower, know does good old James get a kiss??"  
  
"i don't know..."  
  
Too late James had already started kissing her with no resistance from her.  
  
"Would you two quit snogging or get a room?!" Sirus yelled out of the compartment, followed by cat-calls.  
  
James and Lily broke apart and gave Sirus and evil glare for having broke them apart. The Lily looked at James and became excited.  
  
"Guess What honey?!" Lily asked.  
  
"what?" James asked.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!!!" lily practically screamed. James' eyes suddenly lit up and hee picked her up and swung her around, then kissed her again.  
  
"Thats great lils, and guess what??"  
  
"What???"  
  
"I'm your boy, I mean Head boy!" James said smiling.  
  
Lilys eyes lit up more, if it possible,  
  
"Are You Serious???" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Im Sirus!" sirus called from hiis compartment.  
  
'Very funny," James yelled up at Sirus who was laughing his head off.  
  
"Come on, we have our own compartement up front." Lily said.  
  
Lily amd James walked into the Head's compartment and Gasped. It was like a living room. It had a couch, some Lazy boy chairs, a table, a fridge and coffee table.  
  
"WOW!" was all Lily could muster.  
  
James sppotted a letter on the coffee table as he and Lily sat on the couch. James picked it up and read it out loud to Lily,  
  
Dear Mr.Potter and Miss.Evans, Let me be the first to congratualate you on your achievement, It takes a lot to become Heads. I do hope you enjoy your compartment, afterall anything to keep you comfortable on your last journey to hogwarts as a student. I wish for you to dine with me tonight at the teachers table so I can explain your duties and dorms.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Professor Dumbledor  
  
"Cool, we getta eat with the teachers," James said.  
  
"As long as we don't have to sit Professor Proctor (the potions teacher, he's just like Snape, only worse, if possible)," Lily said.  
  
"Actually Lils, I think it'd be a perfect time to pull a prank."  
  
"Of Course... You andd your Marauders..."  
  
"Lils, you forgot one little thing, your a Marauder too, just only us people know, and you'd love to see Professor Proctor pranked..."  
  
"James, Honey, thats 2 things"  
  
"Whatever, you get the point."  
  
~*Hogwarts*~  
  
All oof the students were lolading off of the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade, when they heard a loud booming voice,  
  
"Firs' yers follow me," Hagrid, the groundskeeper called. He was a giant man, quite literally, he stood over 7 feet tall and was the sizee of 2 full grown men. He had wild, black, jungle like hair and a huge beard. But dispite his apperance he was a very nice and generous man.  
  
After the First Years made their way with Hagrid, the rest of the Students got iin carrigages to take them to the school. What was strange about it is that the carrages had no horses. Well, they might of had innvissble Horses, but no one knew. Hogwarts was very magical and mysterious. No one could ever figure out the whole castle, not even Professor Dumbledor.  
  
The carrigages stopped at the castle and everybody got out and started to walk towards the castle. They all filed into thee great hall to have the feast (minus the frst years who have to wait so they can get sorted). Sirus, Remus, and Lily's best friend (who I forgot to mention...oops, hehe) Crystal Potter, James' first cousin, all sat at the Gryffindor table and Peter madde his way towards Hufflepuff, (AN: I dont think Peter DESERVES to become a Gryffindor). Lily and James made their way to the teachers table.  
  
"Hello Professor," Lily said to ProfessorDumbledor as the sat in an empty seat, each on one side of him.  
  
"Hello Lily, James, I trust you had a good summer," Dumbleddor replied.  
  
"Yup, we all stayed at Sirus's house," said James.  
  
"Oh, and by 'Us' you mean you, the rest of the Marauders and Miss.Evans?"  
  
"And my best friend, James' cousin Crystal." Lily said.  
  
"What fun, poor Mrs and Mr Black must have been pulling their hair out."  
  
"No more than usual, we forget they have to LIVE with Sirus the poor people," James said with a slight smirk.  
  
Their conversation didn't get any further because just then Professor McGonagall lead the first years to the front to be sorted. It took about 15 minutes to get them all sorted. Then Professor Dumbledor stood,  
  
"I am sure you all had a great summer to empty your heads of last years work," he paused as the students cheered.  
  
"First of all I would like to welcome the first years. With that said, Ii have a few start of term announcements, The Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited to everyone, including the Marauders..." James, Sirus and Remus stood up and bowed. Peter was too chicken to. But someone else stood up to, Lily. The boys smiled t her, she finally wanted to be known as the Marauder she was, Wings (she is an animagus in this story and she turned into a Raven). When the Marauders sat down Dumbledor continued his speach,  
  
"Mr.Filch has added items to the list of things you ccannot have in school (AN: I forget what it's called) I'm sure you wouldd all like to look at it. And for my final announcement, seems you problebly don't want to hear an Old man continue to babbble on, If Lily Evans and James Potter would please stand," they did. . ., "I would like to preesent to you. . ."  
  
Sirus stood on the table and yelled out...  
  
"HOGWARTS HOTTEST COUPLE!!!!" followed by catcalls from the 'Peanut gallery'.  
  
"Leave that as it may, but they also happen to be Head Boy and Girl this year." More catcalls and clapping.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin."  
  
Food Magically appeared on the tables and the students dug in. At the Teachers table James andd Lily were beet red from blushing as atey ate, Dumbledor began the conversation.  
  
"so Lily, when were you appointed a Maurder?"  
  
"Just this summer actually..."  
  
"I bet you'll be a big improvement to the little group and the pranks will be extrodinairy this year..."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said a little confused, did the Headmaster actually look forward to the pranks? Thats wierd.  
  
The feast ended a little while after ward. Dumbledor stood up once more.  
  
"I would like eo end this feast with a few words. The Dog ran through the Fog. Thank you,"  
  
The first years looked at him wierd and the rest of the students just shook their heads and lead the first years to their dorms.  
  
"Uhhh, Professor, where are our dorms?" James asked.  
  
"Right, follow me." Professor Dumbledor said as he got up.  
  
James and Lily followed Dumbledor to a portrait of a unicorn.  
  
"Password," it said.  
  
"Maraurders" Dumbledor replied as the portait swung open to reveil the inside.  
  
Lily gasped, James just stood bug eyed. They had their own common room and everything. The huge common room, which could fit four of Gryyfiindors in it, was draped in gold and red, Gryffindor colors, seems they were both in gryfindor. Over to the left was a door with pearl writing over it indicating, bathroom. Over to the left there were two doors. The furthest one said 'Head Boy' and the closest 'Head Girl'.  
  
"Well, This is where I'll leave you. your luggage has alreadly been brought up. Feel free to explore your new accomodations and your duty list is hanging up by the fireplace." Dumbledor said as hee was walking through the portrait.  
  
James and Lily just stood there. Then looked at each other, smirked and explored the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need all the reviews I can get!!!!! Thank you. 


	3. Mommy and Daddy!

Chapter 2: Mommy and Daddy  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all owned by the great J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: Yah, m taking liberties with the plot of Harry Potter. So dont flame me tellng me This didnt happen, and that shouldn't bee there, because this is my story and I'll write it who I see fit. Andd this is how I see fit. Thank You.  
  
PS: Forgive my obviously, bad spelling and Grammer.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and didn't feel so well. (AN: she woke up in her OWN bed, get your minds out of the gutter!) She ran into the bathroom and threw up all of last nights feast. She had been doing this for about a 2 weeks before and hoped that it would stop when she got to Hogwarts. She had been doing this since James left her apartment (AN: she had to live in an apartment because when her parents died last year Old Voldie Pants destroyed her house too).  
  
James hadd heard her being sick and asked her what was wrong when she came out. She looked pale, consiidering everything she ate had been thrown up the next morning, and tired.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said in reply to James.  
  
"Nothing my ass. Your are NOT going to classes today being so sick!" James said sternly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Honey, Iim not gonna let you go, then you'd just get more sick. I'll get the some of the house elves from the kitchen to bring you up your meals. You just rest."  
  
Lily made an attempt to open her mouth to argue.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get your homework for you too."  
  
"James, you know me too well."  
  
"I know baby. Now go to sleep, I'll check up on you after a history of Magic."  
  
"Okay," Lily replied, "See you then, Love you."  
  
"Love you too lils," James said giving her a kiss on the cheeck and headed out the portrait.  
  
When he'd gone she went back to bed and just layed there with her eyes shut, tryiing to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it hit her. She hadn't had her peroide this month, and it was due last week, then morning sickness, and she had had quite a few mood swings over the past few weeks...  
  
"Oh No!, how am I gonna tell James?" Lily said. And then cried herself back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
James sat in his desk listening to Professor Binns talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk....(AN: You get the point).  
  
James looked at his watch, 5 minutes to go before he could go visit Lily, 4....3...2..1. The bell ring. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the gathered up their books and ran out the door.  
  
James jogged all the way to the Heads Quarters and dropped his books on the sofa and walked over to Lily's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. So he opened the door gently and saw Lily sleepiing peacefully on her queen sized four poster bed. He walked over quiteltyy, so not to disturb her slumber and pulled a chair up and just sat there, watching her sleep.  
  
Lily was just waking up when she felt somebody watching her. She opened one eye slightly and saw James. She smiled and turned her back to him. He saw this and got on her bed andd wrapped his arms around her waist. She just layed there, smiling on his breathe tickling her neck. She wished she could stay like this forever. She didn't know how James would react when he found out she was Pregnant...  
  
"Are you feeling better?" James asked her as he rested his chin on here head.  
  
She turned over to face him. It was obvious now that she had been crying before, she smiled weakly.  
  
"Honey whats wrong, youve been crying," James said with concern, "Whatever it is it can't be that bad an it?"  
  
"oh James!" Lily wailed on his shoulder. He held her close and waited until she calmed down. He pulled her away and looked into her tear-filled emerald eyes.  
  
"Lils, please tell me...."  
  
"James.... I.... I.... Im.... PREGNANT!" She cried out and pulled her covers over her head. She couldn't look at him right now. Questions kept popping into her head on how he was going to re-act. Would he deny it was his? Of course it was! He'd been the only one she had ever slept with. Would he ask her to get an abortion??? Never. She'd never do it and she highlyy doubted James would ask her to do it. As these questions popped into her mind one thing was going through James'.  
  
'I'm Gonna be a Daddy! I'm Gonna be a Daddy! I'm Gonna be a Daddy! I'm Gonna be a Daddy! I'm Gonna be a Daddy! I'm Gonna be a Daddy!'  
  
He stood up. He was crying, not tears of sadness, tears of joy 'I'm Gonna be a Daddy!'. Then he pulled Lily off off her bed. She still couldn't look at him. He put his hand under her hin and lifted it up so she could look at him. She was a little surprised to see tears. Then his face lit up and he smiled,  
  
"I'm Gonna be a Daddy!" he screamed and danced with her around the room. Lily was in shock. She hadn't expected him to take it so...well....well! She started smiling to, She was gonna be a Mommy!  
  
After they calmed down they sat on the HUGE cotton sofa in the common room in silents. Just thinking. Then Lily spoke up,  
  
"James wadda we gonna do? Were only 17 turning 18, were still in school and we dont have anyway to support ourselves... or our baby..." Lily frose on the word 'Our Baby," she still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Lil, honey, don't worry about it, ok. We'll tell Dumbledor about our situation and set something up for when it becomes a bit more ovious. And I do admit we are very young, but we need to take responsibiltiy, and don't worry about money. This baby is a Potter, he won't need to work a day in his life if he doesn't want to. I'll inherit all the Potters fourtunes when I turn 18. Plus, when I graduate I have a contract saying that I can go straight to work as an Auror, along with Sirus."  
  
"James, you have an answer for everything don't you?!" Lily said sarcastically, but she was just joking.  
  
"Of course love," he said and put on the in-famous Potter grin.  
  
"Fine, answer me this then... How do you know its gonna be a boy?"  
  
"I just have a feeling," he said smiling still.  
  
"Unhuh..." Lily said sarcastically, again. "But I ddo think its time we pay Professor Dumbledor a visit."  
  
"Okay, better now than later, I guess..." said James and walked out of the Heads quarters with Lily, their hands interlaced.  
  
Lily and James arrived atthe Gargoyle gaurding the Headmasters offiica and said the Password (Blood Pops). They walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door at the top.  
  
"Come in," they heard Professor Dumbledor call.  
  
Lily and James walked into the Headmasters room. It was circlular and had pictures of all the previous Headmasters hanging up.  
  
"Ahh, Head Boy and Girl, and what do I owe this visit to?"  
  
"Professor, we may have a problem...' lily said.  
  
"Oh really? What might that be?"  
  
"Um, I thiink we might need to sit down..." James said, glancing at Lily, who nodded and then they sat down.  
  
"So, Miss Evans, whats the problem?"  
  
"Ummmm...." Lily started, not knowing how to break news like this to her headmaster.  
  
"Lily is... well that is.... shes...." James started.  
  
"I'm Pregnant." Lily said sighing in reelief that someone besides her and James knew.  
  
"Well, I have to say I'm very disappointed in you Miss.Evans, but was done is done, we'll have to arrange certain quarters for you to stay in in a couple off months, when you become obvious, afterall we wouldn't want our Head Girl settiing a bad example..."  
  
"You mean, your not taking my badge from me...???"  
  
"Why would I do that Miss.Evans? You did not erm... have this done at school am I right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then, why do I have the right to punish you for something that happened over the summer? And as I said, whats done is done."  
  
"Thank You Professor." Said Lily, as both her and James got up to exit.  
  
"Miss Evans, does the father come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"urm.... yes" Lily said, not knowing if James wanted her to say anything.  
  
"Do you wish for hm to stay with you through this... ummm... time of need?" Dumbledor asked.  
  
"Yes, please Professor..."  
  
"But in order for that to happen I must know who the father is...."  
  
"I am." James said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Thats what I thought. You may both stay in the same room from now on, in the same bed, If, I trust, nothing will happen."  
  
"Yes Professor," they said at the same time.  
  
"When the Baby is born, you may use the extra bedroom as a baby room."  
  
"Thank You Professor." James said as both he and Lily left smiling...  
  
They were gonna be a Mommy and Daddy.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: PLZ Review, when ppl don't review I feel so alone :'( :'( :'( Click that button, right there  
  
V 


	4. Names and Mood Swings

Chapter 3: Names and Mood Swings  
  
Disclaimer; I own nothind except for Crystal Potter and Prrofessor Proctor. Please dont sue me....  
  
AN: Thanks to my reviewers... Your the best =:). And please forgive me for my spelling mistakes. Plus, I would like to point out that I have NO IDEA what its liike to be pregnant and what their like at what stages, so bare wit me ppl.  
  
  
  
The next month James and Lily decided it was time to tell their friends. Escpecially seems they were getting suspicious (SIRUS!!!) of why James was more overprotective of Lily now. No guys could even look at her now without James attempting to 'kick the bloody shit out of them' as Sirus put it. So Lily and James told The Marauders (Sirus, Remus and peter...his name doesn't deserve to be capitalized), and Crystal over to the Head dorms (so they wouldn't cause too much commotion). When they arrived Lily and James had magically put furniture into a circle near the fireplace. Sirus sat in the huge circular chair that two people could easily just curl up in and cuddle, Remus sat on a sofa with Crystal laying on his shoulder (they started dating 2 weeks back), peter sat on the rocking chair and Lily and James cuddled on the love seat.  
  
"Your problebly wondering why we called you here tonight..." James started.  
  
"Were hoping its cause you wanna tell us why you nearly punch out every guy who even glances at Lily Flower..." Sirus said. (AN: Sirus has always called Lily 'Lily Flower).  
  
"Yes, that has something to do with it." Lily added.  
  
"So, out with it," Crystal said.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, before I was so rudley interrupted by the peanut gallery, We have very exciting news to tell you," James said.  
  
"Well...." Remus said.  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you this...." James said looking to Lily.  
  
"Well, lets just out with it. I'm Pregnant." Lily said.  
  
"OMG! This is so cool, now we get to go shoppiing for baby clothes and pick out baby names and get godparents and...." Crystal babblered on and on.  
  
"calm down Crystal!" said James.  
  
"So whose the father?" peter asked stupidly, which earned his 5 seperate smacks upside the head.  
  
"I am you Idiot!" James said.  
  
"oops..." peter said. Everybody laughed at him.  
  
"Now for the more important question on evereybodies mind... GODPARENTS!!!" Sirus exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we kinda already picked them out, and were about to ask, of course if you don't want the job, we understand. We would like You and Crystal to be Godparents."  
  
"Really!!!!" Crystal screamed as she jumped up and down and pulled Remus up hugging him. "Did you hear that Remmy??? Im gonna be a God mother!!!"  
  
"And what about you Sirus?" James asked Seriously (No Pun Intended).  
  
"BLOODY HELL, Im gonna be a God father!" Sirus yelled doing the exact samethiing Crystal did, only thiing with Lily.  
  
"Wow, easy on the Pregnant woman," Lily said.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Sirus said.  
  
"Sirus, I was just joking...' Lily saiid laughing.  
  
"We gotta pick out names now and we wanted tou guys to help," said James after they all calmed down.  
  
"GREAT!" Sirus said, still overly happy about being a godparent.  
  
"Okay first girls names, write your Ideas down on this peice of parchment and siign your name beside it." Lily said as she wrote down the name she liked, then James, Sirus, Remus, Crystal and finally peter. This is what it said...  
  
Hailey.......................................Lily Evans  
  
Emma.........................................James Potter  
  
Seira.........................................Sirus Black  
  
Kamryn......................................Remus Lupin  
  
Izellah......................................Crystal Potter  
  
Mary-Joe.................................peter pettigrew  
  
"Mary-Joe?????!!!!!" Lily asked, well more like shouted, and scratched it off of her list. (AN: Sorry to any Mary-Joes reading this, its nothing perrsonal) "Well, now that I got that off, were gonna take a vote. Your only aloud to vote 2 times," she finished.  
  
"Everyone agree?" James asked. They nodded.  
  
"Okay, who likes 'Hailey'?" Lily asked. 2  
  
"Emma?" James said. 3  
  
"Seira?" Lily said. 2  
  
"Kameryn?" James said. 3  
  
"Izellah? Lily asked. 2  
  
"So than you have it, now which will it be? Emma Kameryn Potter or Kameryn Emma Potter?"  
  
"Kameryn Emma!," Everyone shouted  
  
"Okay then, Kameryn Emma Potter for a girl," Lily said writing down on a peice of paper.  
  
"Now boys!" James said grinning. And so they got a new parchment and wrote out the boys names. It read:  
  
Harry........................................Lily Potter  
  
James Jr..................................James Potter  
  
Prongs Jr.................................Sirus Black  
  
Andrew.....................................Remus Lupin  
  
Maxwell....................................Crystal Potter  
  
Tom............................................peter pettigrew (figures)  
  
James glanced at the list looking through the names. He raised one of his eyebrows, whiich Lily had to admit, made hiim look hotter than before. He looked at Lily.  
  
"Lily Potter??" He said with a mischivious look plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes, I think it sounds much better than just plan 'Lily Evans'" Lily said.  
  
"I agree." James said.  
  
Lily glanced at the list.  
  
"PRONGS JUNIOR???!!! Sirus!!!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Well, what??" Sirus asked. "Okay, that'll be his nickname...."  
  
"Whatever..." Lily muttered.  
  
"Aren't you gonna take a vote?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Nope, I've already picked out the boys name, I just wanted to find out what names you guys liked..."  
  
"Oh really? So what would our sons name be?" James asked.  
  
"Harry James Potter, named after you and your father." Lily said smiling.  
  
"I Love it!" said James kissing her.  
  
"Get a room!" Sirus said. Making James and Lily break their kiss.  
  
"This is OUR room Padfoot, of you can remember correctly." James said.  
  
"Well then, we best leave Prongs and Wings to it then," Remus said smiling as they headed towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight Moony," James muttered as Remus shut the portrait behing him.  
  
  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Month*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I HATE POTIONS!" Lily said angrilly as her and James exited the dungeons, "how DARE Professor Proctor say I was doing my potion wrong when Malfoys blew up in his Face!!"  
  
"Lily Flower, calm down, deep breaths, in, out, in, out..." Sirus said.  
  
"Sirus I am NOT in labor, I KNOW how to breathe!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lils, calm down, its linch time now," James said.  
  
"Oh really?" Lily said happily and skipped down the halls towards the Great Hall happily.  
  
"And here come the mood swings..." said Sirus.  
  
"Prongs, I'll speak at your funeral, dont worry," Said Remus patting James on the shoulder and laughing. peter wasn't there because, obviosly he had different classes seems he was in a diifferent house.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and sat beside Lily, who had already started pigging out on lunch.  
  
"If that healthy?" asked Sirus staring at her fork down helping after helping.  
  
"Why dont you try eating for 2?!" Lily asked.  
  
"So, the first Quidditch match is this Saturday, Gryfffindor versus Hufflepuff, II can't wait!" said Remus, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yah, neitherr can I, especially seems its my first year as captain..." said James.  
  
"Yah! I say 'Bring on the bludgers!" yelled Sirus.  
  
The whole great hall stared at hiim, so he thought it would be the great oppriitunity to spread a little Quidditch Spirit. He stood up on the table and yelled,  
  
"Who's goin' to the Quidditch match this Saturday?!"  
  
The People cheered.  
  
"Thats the spirit! And whose the best beater in the school?" Sirus yelled.  
  
Everyone shouted out their favorite beaters name from the seperate houses. Sirus didn't care though,  
  
"Thats right SIRUS BLACK!"  
  
The school laughed, spare the Slytherins who just shot hiideous glances at him. He smiled and waved, them sat back down.  
  
"Sirus, make sure James doesn't get killed, I want my baby to know his father...." Lily said nervously.  
  
"Sure Lily flower, but really, he's only a seaker, he won't get too bloodied up...."  
  
"Don't 'LILY FLOWER' me Sirus Black!' Lily screamed and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
"What I tell ya? Mood swings..." Sirus said finishing his Lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So wadda think???? Do you like this so far???? Plz review!!! I Need reviews or I will not feel the need to finish this fanfic :'(  
  
~Click This Button~ Thats right, right down there.... 


	5. Quidditch and Strange Dreams

Chapter 4 Quidditch and Strange Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and All charactors in this that you reconise are property of J.K Rowling, Thank You.  
  
AN: Yah, I can't spell and suck at grammer and my keyboards screwed up, so please forrgive da spelling.  
  
  
  
Saturday came fast and soon James, Sirus and Crystal made their way towards the Quidditch pitch to get changed and listen to James' boring pre-game speech.  
  
Remus, with peter and Lily, in all her glory, made their way to the pitch after they finished their breakfast. Lily took her place in the top of one of the Gryffindor boxes to watch the match. Then the commentator, Leanne Vail, started speaking.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!!! And here come the Gryffindor Team with Arabella Figg, Julie Bell and Crystal Potter as the fabulous chasers, Andrew Spears and The Wonderful Sirus Black as Beaters," The crowd cheered loudly, "Jessica McGratten as the Keeper and Last, but certainly not least, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy and Gryffindor Seeker James Potter!!!!" The crowd literally went wild. Lily smirked from her seat as James flew over the stands, blew a kiss and Winked to her than flew down to the pitch to wait for the hufflepuff Team.  
  
After the Hufflepuff Team was announced the game was underway. Within 5 minutes the score was 40-0 Gryffindor. The game went on for another half an hour and everyone was getting tired, the score stood at 120-60 Gryffindor. It was then that James saw it, the small golden ball fluttering past the Hufflepuff goal posts. He dove after it as did Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker who had a MAJOR crush on Lily since 1st year. They spend toward the snitch as it dove towards the ground, so did they, the gap between the seekers and the ground was closing in, but James was determined to catch that snitch, they came closer and closer, 20 feet, 10, 5, that's when Amos pulled out of the dive and flew back up in the air, he didn't want to take the chance of eating the dirt. James was still in the dive though, all of the crowds stood up, including Lily, with the help of Remus. James was now only holding on with his knees and intertwined his fingers around the small golden ball. He'd caught it, he immediately pulled out of the dive, only about 2 feet away from the ground, and raised the Tiny, Golden Ball up in the air in victory, they had won the game!  
  
Everyone raced down in to congratulate James on his victory, when Lily pushed her way through looking totally pissed, in James' opinion.  
  
"What are you TRYING to die on-purpose?!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"Of course not Lils, why would I do that?" James said putting on his best puppy dog face and walking towards her.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she said as he closed in on her.  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" James said whispering suggest fully in Lily's ear.  
  
"Of course not," she said smiling as James kissed her.  
  
but what they didn't know was at that time the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were on their way to tell James what a splendid job he did.  
  
"That is NOT appropriate behavior for Head Boy and Girl to do in front of the WHOLE school, 10 points from Gryffindor each,"  
  
Lily and James broke away,  
  
"Oh No," Lily started.  
  
"McGonagall," James finished.  
  
"Mr. Potter, brilliant show, I do hope Miss.Evans here didn't worry to much about you..." Dumbledore said smiling at them.  
  
"Of COURSE not Professor," James said with a smirk, then wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and they walked up to Gryffindor Tower to have a party for winning the game.  
  
The Tower was Decorated, even more so than usual, in Red and Gold, they had butter beer, a variety of sweets and foods brought up by the house elves, brought to you by the Marauders.  
  
It was past midnight and the party looked like it wasn't going to settle down anytime soon, Lily was feeling a little drowsy and dozed off on James' shoulder and had the weirdest dream.  
  
~She was holding her baby and smiling at him, feeling incredibly weak. James walked in and kissed her on the cheek and then they just sat there, staring at their beautiful baby boy.~  
  
Then the dream changed,  
  
~Lily and James were at their wedding and then it all went black and faded into a house, Lily was upstairs in Harry's room, rocking him to sleep, when she heard James voice, older, but undoubtly him, calling,  
  
"Lily, It's HIM, take Harry and Run! I'll hold him off" Lily locked Harry's door and Picked up Harry to climb out the window, when Lily heard the words 'Avada Kadevra' and a flash of green light.  
  
"James !" Lily called. Then the door burst down and a man in a cloak walked in.  
  
"No not Harry, Please not Harry, take me instead, please, have mercy," Lily heard herself call.  
  
"Move out of my way you pitiful girl and i might spare you," the hooded man said.  
  
"No, take me instead, please, just not harry."  
  
Then There was a flash of green light.~  
  
"Lily, wake up, PLEASE!" Lily heard James call.  
  
"James!" Lily said and wrapped her arms around him, crying slightly.  
  
"Lils, what's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"No...Nothing honey, just a nightmare, Can we go to bed now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, come on," James said and lead her out of the portrait of the fat Lady and towards the heads dorms.  
  
James was tucking Lily in, she was still a bit shoking up from that nightmare, or was it? She thought.  
  
"James, will you sleep with me tonight, I'm scared to be by myself," she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said and climbed in beside her, lovingly wrapping his arms around her.  
  
They fell asleep like this, in complete comfort. It just felt so right.  
  
(End Chapter) ********************************************************* Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need Them!!!!! 


	6. gr

The cold wind blows around me savagely. It's the kind of cold breeze that burns your nose as you breathe. The smell of chimney fire from the neighbor's house mixed with the burning sensation is an odd mixture for my nose. As the sun fills my eyes and I feel the crunch of dead orange-red dead leaves under my feet as I go to move. A calming feeling ills me as I look across the yellow-green lawn; a feeling of being home once more. 

The dampness of the air today soaks through my bones and makes them moist. The bleak gray cloud that has touched the ground make the dead, brightly coloured leaves beneath me moisten and feel nearly-alive again. The thick, moist air fills my senses except for the faint oil smell immiting from the car beside me that my father is working on. A fog horn blows in the distance, warning the ships that are on the bay of the danger.

The burning-cold wind has returned once more, stronger than the last time it had visited. The bleak, gray cloud has set in again. I feel empty as I look around at the present state of the world and wonder if it could get any more dissmal. Off in the distance I hear the fog horn blow again and the coldness completely engulfs my body as I turn to return to the warmth of my home.

Soft, pure snowflakes dance around me, tickling the few exposed parts of my face. The beautiful, feather-like flakes set in my hair and all over my sweater. The light blue-gray sky looks heavenly as the fluffy balls glide down gently, landing on the ground. The distinct, cold smell of snow fills my nostrils, combined with the joyous smell of chimney fire. I feel giddy as I dance around through the soft flakes.

Once again, merriment fills my heart as I stand in the beautiful, chaste snow that has freshly fallen. Feeling it crunch beneath my shoes I find myself wanting Christmas to arrive sooner. The fire erupting from the chimney and the burning of my nostrils fills my senses again, but this time mixed with the delicious smell of roast that my father is cooking. The sky is once more clouded in a blue-gray hue and is simply stunning reflecting in the pure snow.


End file.
